Snow Owl
by hanonmm
Summary: Rose, Matt, Adam, Eileen, Camille and Kat. There different, there special- their a flock of avian-hybrids. This is their story. If you thought Max and Fang's flocks was the only flocks out there, you were wrong...
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride; it belongs to James Patterson

* * *

Rose P.O.V

"Matt…. Matt!" I whispered yelled shaking him. He let out a soft groan, waking up as he took a look at me before groaning, squeezing his eyes close as if I were a terrible sight which at the given time (3:21 A.M) I might as well have been.

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"I'm bored" I answered with a pout making him rub the bridge of his nose.

"Then go to sleep" he waved off.

"Come on, you know I can't do that" I argued trying to keep him awake. "Those stupid scientist put owl D.N.A in me, which means I'm nocturnal- weather I like it or not"

"Don't you mean we like it or not" he grumbled as he sat up with a yawn. "Why don't you go hunt a mouse or something?"

"That wasn't funny" I responded flatly with a frown as he brought up owl-ness of my D.N.A.- 2% to be exact.

"I wasn't trying to be" he responded before yawning again. "Why aren't you bothering the others?"

"Well Adam is like a rock- no one can wake him" I started off. "Kat and Camille actually threw rocks at me and well Eileen…. Well she blackmailed me"

"Which just leaves … me" he mumbled with a sigh.

"Congratulations~" I sang clapping my hands.

"Shut up!" Camille's voice rang from a branch higher.

"Well someone's in a bad mood" I shouted purposely and in replay got a rock down at me but thanks to my fast reflexes manage to avoid it. "Rude"

"So what are you doing waking up everyone? Or at least trying?"

"I told you already, I'm bored" I answered, pouting as I realized he wasn't listening earlier. "Come on you're the leader- help me"

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked and I thought a bit, tapping my chin before an idea hit me.

"Teach me how to fly" I answered and he blinked startled.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Teach me how to fly" I repeated. "Then I don't have to be carried around and you guys won't tire out"

"I don't know" He said a bit wary of teaching me how to fly which I'm not completely surprised about. I mean, I did recently join the flock after they found me with a gunshot wound in my left wing.

It's been completely healed but everybody still had their concerns about me especially since I couldn't remember exactly how to fly. Actually I couldn't remember hardly anything about myself with the exception of a few qualities such as my name and that I was an avian hybrid- I was nocturnal and… that's actually about it.

"Oh come on, I'm the only one who doesn't know how to fly! And I'm sick and tired of it, I want to feel the power of my wings flapping, I want to touch the clouds, the sky with own feel will- please?"

I did my best puppy dog look- not as well as Eileen's but I think it was good enough as Matt sighed standing up. I cheered hugging him before letting go as he grabbed my hand.

"You do know I'm going to drop from the highest point of this tree" I grinned.

"Do or die right?" He gave his half-grin as he spread his wings, the brown and white glowing under the moonlight before taking off.

* * *

To feel the wind your hair, to touch the clouds of your own free will and the power of your wings is the most amazing feeling you will ever feel. It feels even more amazing cause I actually finally learned to fly… with the help of Matt of course.

"Did your mouth stop working?" Matt called from beneath me. I'm guessing it just in case I fall, because with the sun shining out so brightly- you never really know. I'm just hoping that keeping busy would drive me awake and from falling asleep but then again, I probably won't fall asleep mid-air, I can control it to an extent.

Hopefully.

"I can't believe you already learned how to fly" Kat stated happily as she flew near me.

"And why is that?" I asked curious.

"Because you learned it in one night, and your flying like a pro"

"Well matt taught me" I pointed out. Matt was the best flyer out all of us, being the leader and all. I guess he just had the most experience and I think it has something with the D.N.A put in him, like I'm nocturnal because I'm an owl- he's probably a good flyer because of the type of breed.

"Well it doesn't matter if a hippo taught you" Camille cut in. "Just be happy you're not a burden to Matt and Adam and the entire flock" Okay that hurt…. a lot, but this was Camille and she was always like this.

"Camille" Matt said flying upward and stopping all of us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adam asked. I blinked seeing the 2 surround Camille scolding her as Kat, Eileen and I paused our flying, watching the argument break out.

"You guys, it doesn't really matter" I tried to cut in. After all it did have some truth into it, it didn't matter who taught me- just as long someone taught me how to fly. I wouldn't be a burden anymore, and I hope that I wouldn't be one because I were dragging the flock down to the point where they let me join, it was my worst fears come true.

"I'm serious Camille, what are you doing talking to Rose like that!?" Matt asked angrily.

"Yeah and she's haven't been a burden and she never was" Adam agreed. It made me smile. They were defending me and everything but they might of not realized it but I have certainly have and so had Camille. I was a burden. I didn't fight and up to now I couldn't fly.

"I'm just saying it's a lot better that she can fly then she couldn't." Camille defended.

"Couldn't you say it in a nicer way?" Eileen said jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah!" Kat agreed. I sighed, as I decide to wait it out. My head was pounding though- maybe it's just something a headache of the fighting that's going on. I rubbed my temple as I felt the heat of the sun turn like 50 degrees hotter. It's getting really hot? Or is that me? Everything was getting blurry- spinning around…

I yawned… wow I'm so tired…

"Umm g-guys…" I said quietly as I felt my wings get a twinge in them. My eyes were fluttering. "Y-you g-guys…" I mumbled getting more tired. I felt my eyes slipping close and then wind whipping around me.

"Rose!" I heard Kat yell.

"Matt, do something!" Camille yelled. They both sounded concerned… but I didn't know who or why they were- I just needed to open my eyes but…. It would take to much energy. This wind is nice, it's cool and refreshing… why is it that everything had to be so hot? Why couldn't it be cool just like this wind. I wonder where it came from though? I was just floating and then I closed my eyes and then it appeared.

It was almost like if I was falling….

Oh my god… I am following. I felt the panic arise. I couldn't die. Not now or ever… I had to get back to _my _flock!

3rd P.O.V

"Rose!" Kat yelled as her best friend started to fall to the ground.

"Matt, do something!" Camille yelled, scared.

"Right" Matt said as he dove down in hopes to catch her. As he was getting closer to her and it was just a little more before something came out of her and Matt was blown backwards. He raised his arms to block it. It was cold and it slightly hurt but what was it? He blinked as he realized that it was snow, snow had come out of Rose's body. He blinked shocked, along with the rest of the flock as Rose landed in the snow, unhurt. Matt flew down to check if she was alright.

"W-What just happened?" Adam asked gaping at the sight of the snow. It appeared from Rose's body… and it was in the middle of July, so chances of thinking it might have been some kind of wacky weather.

"S-snow…. It came out of R-rose's bod-body" Camille stammered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to go see if anything is wrong with Rose?" Eileen asked getting fed up with the silence. Before anybody could say or do anything Eileen flew down. Kat blinked startled out of her thoughts before silently agreeing and following suit. Adam closed his wings dropping down as Camille followed elegantly though concerned.

"It's alright, she's just asleep" Matt said relief washing over him, along with everybody else.

"There's no damage right?" Kat asked looking at Rose as if she could see any injuries physically on her body.

"No, the snow broke her fall" Matt replied, a thoughtful and calculated expression as he turned to Kat. "Have any idea how it came out of her?"

"Well… she is a snow owl" Kat pointed out. Everybody silently pondered on what had happened when Eileen spoke up.

"What's going to happen now?"


	2. Taken

Rose P.O.V

I woke up to a really bad headache and I found I could hardly open my eyes- it took too much energy to do so. However I think I managed a flutter which had gotten an immediate reaction.

"Rose is waking up!" Someone yelled, however it seemed to ring- loud and clear in my ear as I tried to open my eyes again. I had a pretty good feeling that it was Kat though because of how vocally high- pitched and feminine the voice was. And it helped that through one of my many eye flutters- I managed to see a blur of red hair.

"I'm already awake" I found myself mumbling- I could barely hear it. I heard the vague sound of footsteps as someone helped me up. When I opened my eyes I found it spinning into a blurry mass before it cleared up and I saw the multiple faces of everyone.

Okay, it wasn't that cleared up. There voices all went at once and I couldn't decpiher who was who through my state at the moment as I wondered what in the world happened. Groaning from my aching headache, I felt the rock under my hands as saw the grassy area we must of stopped at to rest for the night in.

"Geez, you had us terribly worried" Camille voice rang out clearly. Relief washed over me as I sat listening to everyone able to tell who was who.

"Are you okay?" Kat's voice rang out.

"Do you know what happened? You just fell-"

"you should of told us something if you were feeling faint" Adam cut of Elieen as I remembered what had happened.

It was getting hot, It was getting blurry, I was getting tired… I tried to tell them but they were yelling at Camille and then I fell.

"I did tell you" I responded with a frown.

"I don't remember that" Kat mumbled confused as I ran a hand through my hand.

"Well I do" I responded as I looked at them and there concerned faces. "I'm sorry I got everybody so worried,"

"It's fine, as long as you're okay" Eileen stated sitting next to me on the rock. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine" I stated pushing her worry away. "What happened? I just remembering falling and then I'm here"

"Well Matt swooped down about to save you but then snow came out-" Kat stated and I blinked raising an eyebrow.

"Snow?" I asked interrupting her ramble and she nodded. "Come on, if you want to joke- at least make it a bit funny, what seriously happened?"

"Snow did come out of your body…" Kat mumbled from what I can tell, a bit hurt from my pervious statement.

"I'm sorry," I apologized feeling guilty. Kat was the most honest out of all of us; she wouldn't lie unless needed too. Granted she couldn't lie even if she wanted too, she terrible at it. "It's just snow coming out of me… isn't the most believable thing"

"It's okay," she forgave with a smile. Another nice trait about Kat is that she forgives easily, never the person to hold a grudge. "I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't see it"

"And don't worry, whatever happened, it won't happen again"

"It won't" Matt agreed as I spotted him trying to start a fire using the matches Eileen usually kept. All the supplies goes to her, fire, knifes, daggers. I never understood why, I mean she's 8 but maybe she's so young, she needed a bit more protection. Or because she's Eileen, she knows best how to protect our supplies. "Because you won't be flying anymore"

"What?" I asked.

"You won't be flying" Matt repeated. "It's too dangerous"

"N-no it's not" I replied, he can't take this away, he just can't. For the first time, I didn't feel like a burden and I felt like I can do anything when I touched those clouds and now Matt's saying I can't do that anymore. "You just can't let me fly"

"I have and will" Matt stated as he broke the match he was working with. He snatched up another one and began working again.

"Matt!" this time I was standing, and while I was woozy a bit first, I quickly gained my footing. "That isn't fair, I should be flying with you guys- I can fly with you guys-"

"It's too dangerous for you!" he cut me off as he stood up as well. His back was tensed as he was clenching the box of matches- most likely crushing them. He turned to look at me and I saw the anger flaring in his eyes, it slightly scared me. I've never seen Matt this mad ever. "You fell 1,000 feet from the air, what if we were higher… or we got attacked and you fell asleep- it's just to risky Rose"

"It doesn't matter if we higher or lower or if we were attacked" I replied. "I can handle it"

"No you can't… Rose you don't even know how to fight!"

I flinched. That was a sore spot.

"S-s-so?" I stammered trying to defend what's my right. "How's it going to make it any better if you can't fight or Adam can't?"

"We'll deal with it" he answered. He wasn't going to let me… I took a breath, I can do this- this is my right and I won't let be taken away because it's so dangerous. What was chasing us was dangerous- flying, not so much.

"It won't happen again Matt," I pleaded as Matt looked at me for a moment, I see them soften and hope began to bubble. Maybe he changed his mind and will let me fly! However, he began to shake his head as if he was getting rid of a bad idea or something.

"That's a lie, you're practically half-asleep at first light" Matt responded.

"Fine I am half- asleep, but if I fall- I'll just make snow come out of me again"

"Rose…" Matt sighed shaking his head. "You didn't even know snow came out of your body and you look you haven't sleep in days- what makes you think you can use that power again, just like that?"

I opened my mouth to respond, however someone seemed to beat me to the punch line.

"Rose… you should listen to matt" Kat's voice rang out making me turn to her. I completely forgotten about her… about everyone here. However, I knew my shock wasn't from reminding me that they were still here.

"What?" I asked, unable to comprehend what Kat had said to me. She knew about how I felt about being in the flock- how I was a big burden with me unable to fight and fly. And for once, I don't feel as big as a burden as I used to feel and she's telling to stop feeling good and happy. I expected this out of anyone else, just not Kat.

"It is dangerous for you to fly with the sun and all" Kat repeated. "And what you pulled out there was luck, pure luck that you discovered that ability and that I saved you right in the nick of time. Next time you just might not be that lucky"

Kat was completely serious, no laugher, no smiles, no nervousness. Cool and collected- a rare sight, I've only seen it once and that was when I first met her when she pulled the bullet out of my wing. It was a sign, if this person came out, I should really be listening and following what Matt wanted me to do.

Stop flying.

But the thing is, I don't think I can do it though, not just because it made me feel happy or because it made me feel like I can do anything but because I feel like I got a real taste of freedom. It's pure adrenaline when you're up in the sky.

"I was able to do it, I should be able to do it again" I responded firmly, making my decision. I don't care if Matt was the leader or if Kat was completely serious.

Flying was my right, something no one can take away from me. Not now. Not ever.

"Yes you were able to do it" Matt agreed. "But only once Rose. It's just too risky"

"Our whole lives are risky, what we do and where we go- it's all a big risk"

"Rose, just stop fighting it" Eileen voice rang out with a twinge of pleading.

"Please, we just can't lose you" Kat begged, seemingly going back to her old self.

"I know you don't like it" Adam stated. "But it's too dangerous"

This was horrible. Heart-breaking really, all there pleading and begging me not to no longer fly, There were my family and I don't want to make them sad or upset or any kind of disappointment in me. However, I thought they understood. Flying is wonderful- once you get a taste of it, you would never want to give it up.

Obviously they didn't see that and how could they? They been flying and it never put them in harm's way… well at least from themselves.

"That's why from now on Adam and I are going to carry you- whenever the sun is out"

"But-"

"Rose!" Matt's voice seemed to echo as his eyes boiled with anger. "This is an order, you will be carried-"

"I don't care if it's an order, I don't want to be carried!" I blinked surprised at what just erupted from my mouth.

"Well you're going to have to be carried if you want to stay in this flock" Matt said and I blinked shocked. There a tense silence as everyone took in what Matt had said. It was weird- Matt has never lost his cool to this extent. He was furious… so do I keep going or do I pull away? I don't want to leave but I don't want to be carried.

It took me a moment to realize: I was angry- no I was furious. How can he just put me on the spot like that? It was like he didn't care what I wanted or anything but I know that wasn't true. I knew Matt cared and I knew he only wanted me to be carried so I won't die from impact or something but it's just, he doesn't understand, no one understands and I'm tired of no one understanding.

"Rose-"

"Fine, "I coolly stated cutting off Matt in whatever he was going to say. "I'll leave- I don't want to be in a flock where no one takes the time to try understand what I feel" I turned, swiftly walking passed the flock and into the woods

3rd P.O.V

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

It was tense as everybody stared at the place Rose was once at. They couldn't believe she just leave, just like that.

"Why is she so stubborn?!" Matt cried out frustrated.

"She's Rose, it's what she does" Adam stated solemnly as Matt ran a hand through his hair. That argument didn't go as he thought it would have. He didn't want Rose to leave, no one really did. "What now?"

As Matt was going to answer, Eileen beat him to it with another question.

"Is…Is Rose really out of the flock?" Eileen asked in a small voice. Matt turned to her to see a very surprising sight: Eileen on the verge of tears. Even if she may be the most mature out of the group, it didn't change the fact that she was still the youngest as well and Rose always seemed to be the older sister to her.

"Of course she's not, "Kat answered, though reluctant in her answer "Right Matt?" Kat asked, biting her nails, a habit she had gotten when she was nervous or couldn't think straight. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Of course not, she'll come back after she's cooled down" Matt stated. 'Hopefully' he added in his head.

"Are you positive about that?" Camille voice rang out as she sat down upon the Rock, Rose was sitting moments ago.

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked, confused as everybody turned their attention to her.

"Rose is the type of girl who doesn't overthinks things, she hardly thinks at all and taking things to literal, implying what you said to her Matt, Rose-"

"-May really just leave" Kat concluded with wide eyes. She bit hard on her nail, the taste of blood spreading through her mouth. A million thoughts were running though her mind, she couldn't focus on anything anymore.

"But, I don't want Rose to leave" Eileen said as she let out a sob. Matt clenched his fist at the possibility that Rose had taken what he had said literary. He never meant it and now because of his carelessness, Rose might just leave. This was worse than when she fell on his watch- he felt the guilt wallow up as the anger boiled in him. But it wasn't directed in anyone but himself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was silent as everyone pondered on what to do when Camille broke it as she stood up.

"I'm going to go take a walk" Camille stated. There was something hidden in her voice and Matt sighed relieved knowing exactly where she was going.

"Thanks Camille" Matt voiced out as he let out a loose smile. If anyone can talk Rose back into coming back, it be Camille. Camille smiled, giving a wink before she left into the forest.

* * *

Rose was huddled, knees pulled close to her chest as the river ran in front of her. She was crying, her tears streaming down silently as she wondered what had just happened. Did she really just leave the flock? She never meant to say anything of the sort- why did she say something like that? She just wanted to stay but why couldn't Matt see that she just wanted to fly with everybody?

"I knew I find you someplace near the water" a voice rang out as Rose blinked startled as she turned her head to see Camille. Quickly Rose wiped her tears and sniffled as she turned her head back to the river. "Mind if I sit?" Camille asked as she took a couple of steps till she was right next to Rose. Rose shrugged her shoulders, willing herself to be quiet as she snuggled her way deeper into her limbs. Camille sighed, seeing she was unable to get a reaction but never less sat down next to Rose.

"…"

"…"

It was silent, it was awkward as Rose listened to the river rushing passed, wondering why Camille was here, and most important- why wasn't she saying anything?

"You know, he didn't mean what he had said" Camille stated breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Rose mumbled her voice barely visible. She knew what Camille was talking about, she was talking about Matt, but if he didn't mean what he had said, why had he said it?

"Oh Rose, don't play dumb" Camille responded. "Matt didn't mean it when he said for you to leave the flock"

"How do you know that?" Rose asked, seemingly uninterested in what Camille was saying.

"Because he told me so" Rose snapped her head Camille's direction, full interested in what Camille has said.

"If he didn't mean it, then why did he say it?" Rose voiced out her question from her thoughts.

"Well you didn't mean it when you said you wanted to leave the flock" Camille pointed out and Rose blinked realizing she had a very valid point and moved her arms underneath her legs. Rose pondered on the news, if Matt didn't mean it, it meant that he wanted her still in the flock. A giddy and happy feeling ran through however it was stopped short.

Would it mean that Rose still wouldn't be able to fly? She would just be dragging the flock down. She couldn't have that- if she left, she can fly in her own time and even though she couldn't fight, she could always run away. It seemed that's all she could do. Either way- she was a burden of the flock, she couldn't do anything, so what was the point of her still remaining there?

"It doesn't matter" Rose decided as she looked down at the floor. "I'm still leaving"

"What?" Camille asked shocked. She was sure it was going well and that Rose would come back. "Why?"

"All I'm doing is dragging everyone down… I don't want to do that anymore" Rose confessed as she picked up a stray stick.

"Rose, you're not dragging anyone down" Camille shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rose could never do that, she was the sweetest thing and was always helpful.

"As if" Rose scoffed looking away from Camille.

"You're not" Camille found herself repeating.

"You said so yourself" Rose responded almost instantaneously.

"I…" Camille sighed. "I didn't mean it"

"…."

"…"

"…."

Rose let the new information sink in. It meant Camille didn't think she was a burden which was supposed to help but really It didn't do much. Rose didn't need reassurance that she wasn't a burden, what she needed was someone telling her she was and really needed to help her game. It really didn't make all that sense but at the same time, it did- for once, she didn't someone telling her it be okay, that everything would work up.

She needed someone to tell he she needed to suck it up, to be the person she wanted to be but couldn't find the way to be that person because everyone was too worried she hurt herself or she strain her muscles or something. They were smothering her with worry, concern and care and it needed to stop.

"I still think I need to leave" Rose stated keeping her head straight forward, looking at the river.

"What?" Camille asked, shocked at the information. "Rose… do you hear yourself?"

"Crystal clear- I need to leave, I need to get stronger, and not be the burden"

Camille blinked, realizing that Rose actually thinks she was a burden. It was surprising, Rose was the most helpful and energetic person in the flock and that's saying a lot, meeting and knowing someone like the energetic jilter bug: Kat. Rose didn't realize that ever since she joined the flock, everything just kind of smoothed over between everyone.

Camille and Adam fought less because Rose always managed to neutralized before anything really got out of hand. Kat's burst of energy were not as chaotic and rumbustious because Rose was usually equal energetic, so they were always talking or singing- or doing something completely out of the ordinary. Eileen was kept in line with Rose around and generally a nicer person. Matt had someone to talk about random topics such as: the weather, what kind of flowers were growing, he unlike everybody else was always interested and Rose was always willing to listen.

"Rose, you're not a burden, if anything you the opposite" Camille stated, hopefully thinking she was changing Rose's mind so she stay. Rose shot Camille a look of disbelief. "It's true!"

"Come on, I just learned to fly yesterday and where that land me? Oh yeah falling 1000 fee from the air. And if that wasn't worse enough, I don't know how to fight, I don't know how to do anything that can really help out with the flock at all"

"Rose. You learned to fly- who cares if you fell 100 feet and really it doesn't matter if you learned to fly a million years from today, it shouldn't matter, were family, we have you're back" Camille said staring straight into Rose's eyes. "And who cares if you can't fight, we'll protect you till you learn"

"But that's the point" Rose responded. "I don't know how I'm supposed to learn- and am I even learning?"

"Well, I've seen you practicing- it's getting there" Camille offered reassurance. "But keep in mind, you're doing extremely well for someone who lost all their memories and joined the flock barely a year ago"

"Barely a year ago I was in the school, the lab-whatever you want to call it, I was there- I should know how to fight"

"Rose you lost your memories-"

"It doesn't mean I can lose my battle instinct"

"Yes you can, if you can't remember how old you are or what your name is, you can forget how to fight"

"So it's just forgotten forever?"

"No, you can always learn how to fight again?"

"How am I supposed to learn if I'm asleep when the sun comes up?"

"I'll stay up and teach you" Camille stated.

"What?"

"I'll stay up with you and teach you how to fight until you're fast asleep"

"I can't let you do that" Rose denied with a shake of her head. "You'll be flying out the sky asleep if you even try to stay up to teach me"

"I'll talk it over with others, and we can all teach you" Camille perused. "It doesn't matter, you can't leave Rose"

"Camille-"

"You can't okay," Camille exclaimed. "Who's going to take care of Eileen? Who's going to keep break me and Adam up if we fight? Who's going to keep Kat focused and off the walls? Who's going to be there for Matt?" Camille as she grabbed onto Rose's shoulders, shaking her back and forth as if that would break any sense into Rose not to leave. Rose blinked as she watched Camille's eyes, they were usually calm, collected, cool- she had never seen Camille like this

"Alright…" Rose stated grabbing on to Camille making her stop shaking her. "I'll stay" Camille blinked.

"Really?"

"Really" Rose confirmed with a smile. Camille let out a relieved smile as she hugged Rose tightly. Rose smiled hugging Camille back.

"Come on, let's go back" Camille stated as she got up and offered her a hand. Rose looked at it a moment or so before shaking her head.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit" Rose stated much to Camille's surprise. "I need to think about what I need to say when I go back"

Camille nodded in understanding. She bent down, hugging Rose again before departing. Rose sighed basking in the silence of the forest as she let out a loose smile. Camille was right, she usually is, Rose didn't need to leave the flock… they were family, Rose just hoped though, that if she continued what she was doing, learning to fight on the way that everything would just work out and she wouldn't have to feel so bad about being there.

_Rustle, rustle_

Rose blinked snapping out of her thoughts as she took a look around. She was curious on what the sound was, wondering if someone was in the forest but shrugged it off- thinking it must have been a rabbit or something like that.

_Rustle, Rustle_

Hearing it again, Rose turned toward the bush, locating the source as she stood up and made her way over. Reaching down, Rose jumped when a hairy hand grabbed her wrist. Before she can make a sound however, another hand clamped down upon her mouth.

* * *

"You're welcome" Camille called out when she came out of the forest, everyone blinked turning to her surprised.

"What did you do?" Adam asked with raised eyebrow. Camille smiled and opened her mouth to answer when suddenly Kat screamed. All eyes turned to her as an eraser had her in a neck hold.

"Erasers" Matt growled as he stood up, the erasers popping out. "Let her go"

Before the eraser could respond though, Matt raced forward and sweep kicked the erasers who let go of Kat, falling back onto the ground.

"Camille, take care of Kat" Matt stated helping the gasping red-head and pushing her in the direction of Camille. "Everybody else: stances!

30 minutes passed as everybody continued to fight , Camille had joined earlier on after making sure Kat was alright. Kat frowned upon the battle, watching from the sidelines, analyzing everything. Continuously watching Kat spread her wings and taking toward the sky, taking a better view point of everything.

Everybody was fighting well, calling out awareness to one another. There was something wrong with the battle, Kat frown deepened when suddenly a shrill bell rang making all the erasers stop before they ran away. Everyone blinked surprised as Kat dropped to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Matt called out.

"I'm good" Adam called out.

"Yeah!" Eileen agreed.

"Yeah me too-" Camille let out a yelp.

"What happened?" Matt asked, rushing over to Adam who was checking on Camille, more so her ankle.

"She twisted it, nothing serious" Adam answered putting Camille's ankle back on the floor gently.

"I'm glad Rose wasn't here" Camille commented, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Where is Rose anyway?" Kat asked a frown laced on her lips.

"Back at the river, she wanted to think about some things about coming back"

"She's coming back!" Adam cheered.

"Kat… what's wrong?" Eileen asked looking at her as the others attention was soon on her.

"There was something wrong with that battle" Kat stated.

"Wrong with the battle?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, like they were deliberately trying to lose"

"It did seem easy" Adam agreed. Camille gulped realizing it been awhile for Rose to be thinking this long.

"Hey Kat, if you had guess how long that battle, what would you guess?" Camille asked.

'_Please be short, please be short' _Her thoughts rang as she looked anxiously at Kat.

"I don't know, maybe about 30 minutes to 40…" Kat answered with a thought as Camille felt her heart drop. "Why do you ask?"

"Because" Camille gulped, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt as she looked up to the flock's faces, "Because" she repeated.

"I think Rose is in serious danger"


End file.
